frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost
The Frost is one of the most iconic Wanzer models in the series. It appears and is playable in all main series installments except Front Mission 3 (though it appears in the opening movie) and was also featured in Front Mission Evolved. It is the flagship model line of arms manufacturer Diable Avionics of U.S.N. America. Overview The Frost and its derivative Blizzaia series are heavy armor type wanzers, boasting thick levels of armoring and advanced leg stabilizers that allows them to withstand enemy fire and maintain balance. While not boasting a level of armoring equal to a main battle tanks, the Frost HW models (which were designed specifically for Hell's Wall) have 400 mm armor plates attached onto the base armoring. As a result of this, the Frost HW is one of the few MULS-P wanzers that boasts a level of durability stronger than a main battle tank. The Frost's unique defensive scheme allow it to fulfill a variety of combat roles, from close-range assault types to long-range launcher types. The Frost's primary weakness is that it lacks mobility and therefore cannot travel around battlefields as fast as most wanzers. The lack of mobility was later rectified in the Blizzaia model line, which removes excess armoring around the arm and leg joints. Although this makes it more vulnerable to damage in those particular areas, the armoring around the core remains intact. Known Statistics Frost Height: 6.1 meters Weight: 27 tons Deployments *U.S.N. Armed Forces - Huffman Island, primarily as assaultsZaftran Army(Front Mission First, Online, 5, 2089) *The Revolutionary Army, primarily as assaultsZaftran Army(Front Mission 2) *U.S.N. 332nd Mobile Company, primarily as assaults (Front Mission 4) *U.S.N. Marines, primarily as assaults and launchers (Front Mission 4) Models *Frost (Front Mission First, 2, 4, 5, Online, Evolved) *Frost C (Front Mission 4, 5) *Frost M (Front Mission 4) *Frost M37 (Front Mission 2) *Frost M40 (Front Mission 2) *Frost M50 (Front Mission 2) *Frost HW (Front Mission First, 5) *Blizzaia (Front Mission 5, Online) *Blizzaia L (Front Mission First, 4, 5) *Blizzaia L2 (Front Mission 4) *Blizzaia S (Front Mission 4) *Blizzaia S2 (Front Mission 4) Known Pilots *Grieg Demetrius (Frost/Frost HW), Front Mission First *Dave Sterling (Frost/Frost HW), Front Mission First *Rebus Victor (Frost/Frost HW), Front Mission First *Milligan Ashton (Frost/Frost HW), Front Mission First *Josh Dallin (Frost/Frost HW), Front Mission First *Ghetta Cedric (Frost/Frost HW), Front Mission First *Darril Traubel (Blizzaia L), Front Mission 4 *Walter Feng (Frost), Front Mission 5: Scar of War *Lynn Wenright (Frost), Front Mission 5: Scar of War *Adela Seawell (Frost), Front Mission Evolved Trivia *Since Front Mission's original release, Frost has always been considered to be the "U.S.N. counterpart" of Zenith. *Diable Avionics has the tendency to name its models after weather phenomena, and many have similarities in spellings. Blizzaia was most likely based off of the term "Blizzard". *Despite not actually appearing in the game, the Frost is one of two combat wanzer models (apart from Lukav's Xiandyu 2) to appear in an FMV. *Every member of Hell's Wall used a red-painted Frost. Category:Wanzers